¿Yo soy tú?
by Nadia Li
Summary: Taichi y Hikari se encontraran con algo muy raro cuando ellos se despierten, ¡estaran en el cuerpo del otro!, sin saber como tendran que aprender a vivir asi.


Era un nuevo día en Tokio, el sol ya había salido y sus rayos entraban a través de la persiana del dormitorio de los Yagami, habían pasado algunos años desde que los dos hermanos libraron su última batalla y ahora estaban disfrutando de unas vacaciones de verano que habían empezado el día anterior en la cual todos los digielegidos organizaron una fiesta. Los dos hermanos llegaron muy tarde a casa y su madre no dudo en echarles una buena reprimenda en incluso en culpar a Taichi porque el debe de cuidar de su hermana, después de ello ambos se echaron a dormir en sus camas ya que estaban muy cansados.

Hikari notaba la luz del sol que le estaba dando en la cara y se despertó abriendo poco a poco los ojos. "Que extraño, estoy en la cama de abajo". Penso ella confundida hasta que notó algo de frío en su pecho como si no llevase nada, pronto se llevo la mirada hacia abajo y se tapó las manos con la boca para no gritar. " tengo el pecho de un chico! ". Pensó horrorizada viendo lo que no podía creer, llevaba unos boxers debajo de color blanco y reconocio que eran los de Tai, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y pudo comprobar que su pelo ahora estaba muy arriba con otro tipo de peinado, el mismo que lleva su hermano, Hikari no podia imaginar como podía estar en el cuerpo de su hermano pero era cierto, sus brazos, su piernas hasta tocándose la cara podia notarlo y se sentía rara estando desnuda de cintura para arriba, dejo la cama y fue hasta su armario sacando una camiseta de tirantes de hello kitty que al ponérselo comprobo que le que quedaba corta en el cuerpo de su hermano llegándole solo hasta más arriba del ombligo cuando normalmente le tapaba más abajo de este, fue hasta el espejo que habia colgado en la pared y se asusto al verse asi, pero en poco segundos echo una pequeña carcajada con su nueva voz ya que le resultaba divertido ver a su hermano vestido asi y recordo que quiza el estuviera durmiendo en la cama de arriba con su cuerpo...

Asustada fue a la escalera de la litera y subió a la cama de arriba, viendo su cuerpo desde fuera, durmiendo tranquilamente con una camiseta muy grande y larga que ella usaba como pijama.

"Taichi... Tai!.- Le dijo ella con su nueva voz para despertarlo agarrandole del brazo.  
Su cuerpo empezo a despertarse estirando los brazos y bostezando pronto abrio los ojos.

"Por que me estoy mirando a mi mismo?" pensaba Tai. " y que hago llevando esa estupida camiseta de hello kitty, debo estar soñado". penso de nuevo mientras se restregaba las manos con los ojos, pronto echo la mirada abajo y vio dos bultos a través de su camiseta, los toco y vio que eran pechos de chica " Pero que es esto! si soy una...". Tai gritó pero su hermana le tapo la boca con una mano impidiéndoselo que lo hiciera de nuevo,

"Hermano, por favor no grites, no se porque pero por alguna razón hemos intercambiado nuestros cuerpos, tú eres yo y yo soy tú". Le explico Hikari a su hermano hasta que se calmase que es cuando el retiro la mano de su hermana (que en realidad era su propia mano y todavía no se lo podía creer) señalando que que no gritaría más.

Tai observo su nuevo cuerpo y vio que era perfectamente el de su hermana, con delicadas manos y piernas, y con cabello corto para una chica pero largo para el con los mechones que le caian en la cara al estar despeinado (o despeinada ahora)

"Entonces , tú eres ahora el hermano mayor y yo la hermana pequeña?". Pregunto Tai.  
"Pues si parece ser que si..".- Le respondió ella.  
"Oh dios, no puede ser, me niego a estar en el cuerpo de una chica!".- Replico Tai enfadado y desesperado.  
"Oyé! no creas que para mi es fácil, mirame como quieres que atraiga a T.K. con este cuerpo!.- Dijo ella elevando el tono con su grave y masculina voz ahora.  
" y crees que Sora lo hara en mi teniendo esto?.- Señalo Tai "sus" nuevos pechos".

Los dos empezaron a discutir criticando el cuerpo del otro armando mucho jaleo, hasta que de repente oyeron como se abría la puerta de su habitación entrando su madre en ella.

"Se puede saber que pasa aquí, por que tanto jaleo?.- Pregunto su madre enojada y poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra.  
Los dos se quedaron sin saber que contestar mirándose el uno al otro mientras su madre esperaba una respuesta.  
"Y bien, me vais a contestar o se os ha comido la lengua el gato?.- Volvio a preguntar ella con un tono más serio.

"Veras mama es que Hikari me cogio mi gameboy y me borro la partida, si eso es, jeje". Contesto Hikari en el cuerpo de su hermano temblando porque era una respuesta muy estúpida y no sabia si su madre se la tragaría.  
"Y por eso tanto alboroto, desde luego sois de lo que no hay, Taichi intenta madurar y tú Hikari no te comportes como una chiquilla". Les riño ella con el dedo.  
"Si mama".- Ambos hermanos contestaron.  
"Bien y por hoy no quiero oir más jaleo, vale?.- Respondio su madre cerrando la puerta de su habitación.  
"Uff por los pelos...".- Respondio Hikari secándose una gota de sudor de la frente.  
"Si..por poco.."- Dijo Tai suspirando.

De pronto oyeron como se abría de nuevo su puerta apareciendo su madre otra vez.  
"Oye Taichi, porque llevas una camiseta de Hikari?.- Pregunto su madre que se habia percatado de ello después de irse.  
Hikari sin saber que contestar, le dijo lo primero que que se le vino a la mente.  
"Es que por la noche tenía frío y como no encendí las luces pues sin querar fui al armario de Hikari y me pusé su ropa, si eso es".- Dijo Hikari en el cuerpo de Tai llevándose la mano a la cabeza.  
"Ah bueno, pues vestios los dos de manera correcta y venir a desayunar.- Dijo su madre cerrando la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.  
"Por que te has puesto eso, sabes el daño que haría a mi reputación si me vieran con eso en la calle?".- Le respondio Tai riñéndola.  
"Upps.. lo siento." - Dijo Hikari disculpándose y sacando la lengua.  
"Bueno vamos a vestirnos...". Dijo Tai acercándose al armario de Hikari abriendolo. "Y bien, que me pongo?. Pregunto él agachando la cabeza porque sabria que ahora tendría que llevar ropa de chica. 


End file.
